


type

by xicheng



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Medical School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xicheng/pseuds/xicheng
Summary: in which jaehyun is a horrible (but adorable) liar, academic fraud is committed in exchange for a mattress, and dongyoung just really needs a cup of coffee.





	type

**Author's Note:**

> you thought i would only ever write winwin fics but THINK AGAIN

The last thing that Dongyoung expects after his all-night hospital rotation is to be yanked out of the eight o'clock rush coffee line at Starbucks. He's running on empty after fourteen hours of sticking catheters up dozens of poor patients' urethras, and he just wants his coffee, goddammit. 

“I'll slice you down the middle with a scalpel if you're not back in 15 minutes,” his mentor had told him cheerfully before he scampered off. Dongyoung’s _so_ not in the mood for this.

"What the hell?" he barks blearily at the hand grasping at his wrist, and manages to wrench his eyelids open when he's thrusted into fresh air. _Ahh_ , his retinas whine pathetically.

Dongyoung glares up at his kidnapper and he might as well be blinded with the light and the teeth and the megawatt sunshine smile. The smile's attached to a face that's bright with eagerness, eyes squinted into little slits and crow's feet. 

"Hi!" the stranger chirps. "My name is Jung Jae-errrr, Jung Yunho. I’m a fourth year medical student I'm supposed to be having my practical today! For blood drawing! And, err, typing! I was hoping you could volunteer to be my test subject!"

 _Too many exclamation points in this conversation,_ , Dongyoung thinks wildly. 

He's heard of Jung Yunho before; he's kind of a legend amongst the third year medical students. The first freshman to have his name published on a research paper in their school's history, or something like that. Dongyoung thinks he may recognize this guy's face from the university's weekly journal. He’s kind of cuter in person. Smilier. 

"Right," Dongyoung sighs and checks the time; he's due for another shift in a few hours. He could be sleeping right now, but getting on the good side of an important sunbae may have some benefits for him in the future. "Look, let me just get some coffee for myself and my mentor so she doesn't eviscerate me, and then I'll come with you."

"No!" Dongyoung’s head snaps back up at the man's rather fervent protest. His eyes are wide with panic, and he grabs Dongyoung’s wrist again, tight, in his hands. 

"If I don't get there in ten minutes I'll be late,” Jaehyun cries desperately. “Please, it'll only take fifteen minutes, please help me."

"Well then maybe you should find someone else, because my mentor's coffee really isn't anything to fuck with — "

"No!" And goddammit, that smile's turned into the mopiest puppy dog eyes that Dongyoung’s ever seen. They're wide and a little teary, like this guy's well-practiced in the delicate art of shamelessness. He even has dimples, Dongyoung despairs. 

"I really don't have time and you were the nicest person in Starbucks I saw,” the guy nearly wails. 

Dongyoung doesn't really know how his sleep deprived, grumpy gills fish face looks at all amicable, but whatever. He shuts his eyes briefly so as to not start shouting. _I'm just doing this to get through med school_ , he recites to himself. 

"Right. Kim Dongyoung, third year medical student, and you’d better not forget it. Let's go."

"Yes!" Yunho does a little wiggle dance to celebrate, and Dongyoung stares. Definitely cuter. Definitely smilier. Those hips. God.

"It'll just take a few minutes," Yunho rattles off again. "Oh, and I think there'll be orange juice and cookies afterward too! Like just in case you feel faint — "

"Hold up," Dongyoung says, stopping Yunho with a hand on his shoulder. Yunho turns in surprise, and Dongyoung’s a bit unnerved that he has to tilt his chin up to look him in the eye. "Exactly how much blood are you going to be taking from me?"

"Err." Yunho’s eyes grow shifty. "Less than a pint?" 

That sets some alarms off in even Dongyoung’s struggling brain. "And this blood typing… how exactly does that work?" he says, voice shooting up an octave as suspicion sets in.

"Proteins! On your, er, blood, you know. I'm not the actual one who's going to be the typing, so you don't have to worry about my knowing all of that — "

"But I do have to worry that a person who's going to stick a needle in my arm doesn't remember Bio 101. " Dongyoung crosses his arms and heaves a heavy sigh, ready to write up a report for academic dishonesty. God, the people in that office are so bitchy sometimes. "You're not Yunho-ssi, are you?"

The man, who definitely is not Yunho, wilts. "No," he admits. "My real name is Yoonoh, though! Like the sounds-the-same-but-is-written-differently sort of Yoonoh. You can call me Jaehyun, don’t ask me why since it’s a long story to explain... I’m Yunho hyung’s friend from the communications school. Please don't report me!" 

And the bastard, he performs a ninety degree bow and all, in public, in broad daylight; if people wouldn't have stared, he probably would've gotten all the way onto his knees too, Dongyoung expects. 

There's a rather insistent pounding building behind Dongyoung’s eyes. He really regrets not getting his coffee and splitting. 

"All right, Jaehyun," he says instead. "Can you care to tell me _why_ you're impersonating a medical student for a practical when it seems like you know nothing about taking blood?"

"I know how to take blood!" Jaehyun implores earnestly, puppy eyes back in full force. "Yunho hyung taught me how! His grandmother's just died so he's back home now, and if he doesn't get this practical done today he won't be able to make it up in time for the end of the semester. So he asked me to do it! He'll do all the lab work, I just need to get the blood for him."

 _Get the blood_ , Dongyoung wails to himself. He doesn't care how smart Yunho is known to be, he's really an _idiot_. 

" _So you're just going to stick a fucking needle up my arm and hope for the best?_ " Dongyoung screeches, so loud that some heads turn in their direction. 

"Shhh!" Jaehyun flails. "Please don't report me. Yunho hyung needs this. And he'll owe you a really really really really really big favor when he comes back. Maybe a good internship? Research? Err, and he mentioned a comfortable bunk at the hospital? Tempurpedic, I think he said?"

Dongyoung’s eyebrow twitches traitorously at the mention of the bed. It’s tempting — most of the hospital bunks feel like cardboard on the best of nights — but then he shakes his head violently, and it feels like it's about to explode. He really needs his caffeine. 

With a very measured, even voice he rumbles, "You call Yunho hyung back here right away, I'm not going to risk pain and infection and _amputation_ because of you."

"But the proctors already saw me! I look kind of like Yunho hyung but not enough, so if he suddenly shows up they'll get suspicious and they may fail him. Please oh please, Dongyoung-ssi, I'm begging you to help me, Yunho hyung's too smart to be stuck in practicals for an extra semester just because he failed the very last one — "

"Oh my god! Oh my god," Dongyoung finally bursts out, planting his hands over his ears. "Okay, okay, just shut up for a minute. I'll go with you, since it seems you aren't going to leave me alone otherwise, and I really don't want to get on Yunho hyung's bad side. Oh my god, we’re both going to get expelled if we get caught. He'd better give me ownership of that bed when he gets back."

 _Memory foam_ , his back sighs happily. 

Dongyoung strides past Jaehyun, determined to just get this over with and go to _bed_ , but Jaehyun grabs his shoulder from behind, turning him. Dongyoung is expecting another sunshine smile, or maybe great big watery eyes, but instead Jaehyun’s expression looks so genuinely soft, grateful.

"Thank you, Dongyoung-ssi," Jaehyun says gently. "Thank you."

Dongyoung works his jaw for a moment and glares at the hand on his shoulder. He shakes it off and continues walking.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll both owe me after this."

They make their way back to the hospital, and Dongyoung quizzes Jaehyun on the steps to take blood just to appease his nerves. That is, until they get into the elevator and Jaehyun grabs one of Dongyoung’s wrists tight in his hand.

"Dongyoung-ssi," he says, and his voice sounds a little shaky. "Yunho hyung did tell me how to draw blood correctly, but — but I still don't want to mess up and hurt you, so. We should come up with a system, you know, so you can tell me if I'm doing something wrong."

Jaehyun suddenly looks tense and nervous, his eyes shifting all around the elevator, and his palm is clammy. Surprisingly, Dongyoung no longer feels homicidal, just a mildly exasperated and a little fond. _Maybe this is what mentorship feels like_ , he wonders as he holds his free arm out.

"Look, Jaehyun," he says softly. "See that big raised vein in my forearm? That's what you're aiming for. Just remember, bevel up. Thirty degree angle. You'll be fine."

"But still — "

"If I blink once it means you're too low. Twice, too high. I'll clench my fist when you're there. Okay?"

Jaehyun nods a little frantically, and his grip loosens as they exchange a meaningful look. The elevator dings cheerily to let them out. 

"Jung-ssi! So good that you were able to make it," the proctor greets when they step out. He's standing next to a chair and a cart filled with vials and labels, and the needles glint from their sterile packages. Dongyoung can hear Jaehyun gulp beside him. 

Seeing as Jaehyun doesn’t seem to have the strength to move, Dongyoung goes to take a seat in the plush chair pressed up against the wall and lays his arm on the armrest. Shocked back to life, Jaehyun takes the cue and dons gloves, takes an alcohol pad from the cart, and wipes down Dongyoung’s forearm, finally securing the tourniquet. His hands are shaking.

"Relax," Dongyoung breathes so low that only Jaehyun can hear, and gets an infinitesimal nod in return. There's the rip of paper that exposes the needle, sharp and fine in the bright light, and even Dongyoung has to hold his breath.

Jaehyun starts alarmingly close to his wrist, so Dongyoung blink once, deliberately. The other man is watching Dongyoung’s face intently out of the corner of his eye, nods again, and repositions the needle. Dongyoung clenches his fist, hard.

The needle slides right into the vein, and Dongyoung releases a shaky breath through his teeth. There’s not much pain, just slight discomfort, like a pinch. Jaehyun twists the tube on, and Dongyoung’s blood fills the vial, thick and dark. 

Jaehyun eases out the vial and needle, tapes a piece of gauze to the blood beading up on Dongyoung’s arm. He shoots Dongyoung a brilliantly relieved grin, and once again Dongyoung feels momentarily blinded. 

"Thank you for your help, Dongyoung-ssi. Your blood type results should come out in a few weeks."

Someone clears his breath behind him, and Dongyoung jumps because he's almost forgotten that they're being observed. The proctor is smiling — a good sign. 

"Thank you, Jung-ssi. Please send me the results of the blood test to me as well when they are completed," he says, scribbling something in a notebook. "I look forward to your work."

Jaehyun nods. "Thank you, seongsaengnim!" he nearly cries in relief. He urgently ushers Dongyoung into the elevator, probably not wanting the proctor to be able to take a good look at his face. 

Once the door slides closed, they both burst into raucous giggles. They did it! They did it.

Dongyoung’s surprised when he finds that his feet are no longer on the floor, and he's being spun around in the tiny elevator, laughing with a complete stranger like they'd pulled of the world's greatest prank. 

"Thank you, Dongyoung-ssi," Jaehyun giggles into his shoulder once his feet are planted on the ground again. "Thank you."

"God, get away from me you freak," Dongyoung retorts fondly. “I can’t believe we did it. We just broke, like, a thousand school rules and if we get expelled I’m suing you for wrongful bribery.” 

“That doesn’t even make any sense!” Jaehyun laughs back at him, his boyish, dimpled smile doing traitorous things to Dongyoung’s heart. They stumble out of the elevator, and after of few minutes of still raucous laughter they find themselves in front of Starbucks once again.

"Hey," Jaehyun says once he's wiped the tears out of his eyes. "I'm really grateful that you went along with this. And you said that I would owe you… I actually have a class now, but can I give you my number and we can go out for coffee sometime? My treat? And I can let you know your blood type too, once Yunho hyung finishes the test."

Dongyoung’s laughter dies down, and his stomach twists. Jaehyun’s cute, and genuine. Loyal. Has an adorable smile and laugh, long legs. But Dongyoung can't afford to get distracted. Third year is coming up soon, and he can't afford drama, breakups, or heartache. He gives a sad little smile.

"I'm sorry, Jaehyun-ssi," he says, his voice small even to his own ears. "But believe it or not, I really don't condone academic dishonesty. I'll do you a favor by not reporting this, and in return you can tell Yunho-ssi to contact me about that bed. Good luck with your class, Jaehyun-ssi."

Dongyoung turns to leave, feeling heaviness somewhere around his stomach, but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Dongyoung-ssi." There's a pause, the rustle of paper, and a crumpled receipt is shoved into Dongyoung’s hand. "At least take this. Just in case."

Dongyoung doesn't turn around, just waits until Jaehyun leaves. He unfolds the receipt in his hands, a phone number predictably scrawled across it. A _please?_ and a frowning face. He chokes on a laugh. Walks into Starbucks. Considers throwing the receipt in the trash.

Pockets it.

**Author's Note:**

> the working summary of this was: "so you're just going to stick a fucking needle up my arm and hope for the best?!"
> 
> i don't own stock in starbucks or tempurpedic, in case you were wondering.
> 
> dojae is the og otp of nct istg.


End file.
